Nuclear magnetic resonance zeugmatographic imaging is being developed for biomedical research and medical diagnosis, with emphasis on applications to myocardial infarction and to blood flow. In particular, three-dimensional reconstruction, sensitive-point flow scanning, and the use of paramagnetic contrast agents are being investigated.